La apuesta
by Shiga San
Summary: Kakashi es retado nuevamente. Una apuesta que le servirá para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a ciertos sentimientos...XXX KAKASHI X IRUKA XXX Lemon yaoi y alguna situación canalla. Gracias por leer...


Lo de siempre: Los personajes no son mios, son de Kishi sensei

Esta historia es cortita y de un solo epi, totalmente kakairu.

Si no te gusta el yaoi, pues no leas.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**LA APUESTA**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Anochecía en Konoha y toda la población anhelaba expectante los fuegos artificiales que culminaban las jornadas festivas.

Durante todo el día, las familias fueron ocupando lugares lo mas cercanos posible al fin de fiesta.

Y ahí estaba yo, con mis compañeros de academia, comentando el panorama…Para el que no esté habituado, lo resumiré brevemente: poniendo nota a las chicas guapas que se encontraran dentro del campo de visión… Todo iba aparentemente bien, hasta que Gai me retó nuevamente:

**- La primavera de tu juventud se extingue, Kakashi sensei –** sonrió como solía hacer dejándonos casi ciegos con los destellos **– Pierdes facultades con la edad…-** señaló al frente, a una chica de sinuosas curvas y proporciones exageradas **– se te ha pasado ese bombón…**

**- No digas tonterías, Gai –** usé mi pose guay y dije sin pensarlo **demasiado – podría seducir a cualquier persona que eligieras de aquí. **

**- ¿Cualquiera?-** Asuma se sumó al reto de Gai sensei **– Permíteme que lo dude…**

**- Vamos a hacer esto mas interesante –** Anko se unía a la conversación **– Tienes esta noche para acostarte con la persona que elijamos. Si logras hacerlo…- **pensativa- **¿Cuál sería el premio?**

**- Los que acepten la apuesta, le pagarán el sueldo base de una misión de rango A, eso si lo consigue –** Kurenai lo dijo bajito sin darse cuenta de que todos la estaban atendiendo **– Y si no, tendrá que enseñarnos la cara… ¿Y bien?**

**- Acepto –** Me mostré seguro de mi mismo **– Señalad una presa **

El grupo se alejó un poco y debatieron largo y tendido sobre las personas que les rodeaban…Al final llegaron a un acuerdo…

**- Bien, tenemos un objetivo –**les miré decidido**- pero antes de decírtelo, necesitaremos una prueba de que has consumado la apuesta… A ver… déjame pensar…**

**- Que nos traiga su ropa interior – **Gemma se unía al grupito**- cuando hayamos comprobado que es de la presa le pagamos… ¿Qué os parece?**

**- Por mí, de acuerdo-** Todos afirmaron – **Entonces, escupid el objetivo**

**- Bien-** Kurenai avanzó hasta quedar frente a mí y me susurró al oído, siendo sus palabras amortiguadas por el estruendo causado por los fuegos artificiales**- ¿Aceptas aún sabiendo a quien tendrás que seducir?**

**- Por supuesto que si –** simulando enfado **– no pienso perder, ni contra Gai ni contra ninguno de vosotros…**

**- Entonces, ya sabes –** Anko me palmeó la espalda **– Mañana a mediodía **

**Nos encontraremos aquí…**

La verdad, es que tras conocer la identidad de la víctima, me sentí un poco rastrero, pero solo un poco…

Me daba igual, al fin y al cabo, no debía ser muy diferente de hacerlo con mujeres, por que si, mi presa era un hombre… y menudo espécimen… Ni haciéndolo aposta habrían elegido a alguien mas inapropiado… Todo sea por ganar, me dije y le miré, por primera vez me fijé minuciosamente en alguien y lo que sentí en aquel instante… Bueno, eso mejor lo veis más adelante…

Estaba de pie, a unos metros por delante de nosotros, rodeado de niños e iluminado por los destellos de las explosiones típicas de los artificios. Su cabello ondeaba caprichoso hasta acariciarle las mejillas. En uno de esos golpes de viento, se pasó un mechón que le molestaba por detrás de la oreja y se ladeó levemente para saludarme al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando. Alcé la mano, mas por cortesía que por otra razón, para devolverle el saludo y me dedicó una sonrisa que me dejó la mente en blanco. En esa milésima de segundo, pensé que ni siquiera el espectáculo que adornaba el cielo podía merecer tanto mi atención como aquella sonrisa. Rompió el contacto visual cuando uno de los pequeños que le rodeaba se puso a llorar escandalosamente. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y tranquilizarlo, cosa que no consiguió hasta que, después de un rato de charla, le cogió en brazos. Sonreí bajo la tela al ver el efecto que ese gesto había provocado en el resto… Ahora todos querían estar en brazos del sensei…Suspiró cansado al ver, que la negociación no era un buen truco con ellos, a si que, se sentó en el suelo y los pequeños le rodearon… Todos contentos…

En cierto modo, me sentí aliviado cuando los pequeños comenzaron a irse con sus respectivos progenitores, dejándole en una extraña situación. Pensé que también se marcharía como el resto, excepto los que aprovecharían la "intimidad" bajo las estrellas, para celebrar…bueno, ya sabéis. Avancé con el resto del grupo con la intención de marcharme a mi casa y descansar. Kurenai me hizo una seña y dirigí mi mirada hacia el sitio que señalaba… Iruka no tenía intención de irse, de hecho se había tumbado en el césped apoyando la cabeza con las manos tras su nuca. Me despedí de los chicos y me acerqué. Durante un rato siguió con los ojos cerrados, que abrió cuando finalmente le hablé:

**- ¿Puedo sentarme?-** Llegué a su altura y situé mis pies a ambos lados de su cabeza… me miró un rato y asintió.

**- ¿No te vas con tus amigos?- **Hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero no le deje y me tumbé a su lado…

**- Se van de juerga y no me apetece** – mentí **– Pero si molesto…**

**- ¿Sabes lo que son las estrellas? –** Mi cara en este momento debía ser digna de una foto**- No, claro… tu eres de esos… -** negó con la cabeza y le pregunté curioso.

**-¿De esos? –** medio sonrió triunfante al haber captado por completo mi atención. He de reconocer que no me gustó en absoluto el tono que había utilizado al decir esa frase.

**- De los que solo se interesan por las cosas que pueden tocar –** asentí – **Es lo que tiene la gente como tu… Los realistas, quiero decir… Tanto tiempo en primera línea de fuego hace que pierdas de vista las cosas que no pueden salvarte el pellejo**

**- Vaya-** hice una pausa antes de volver a decir nada. Había echo un análisis de mi forma de pensar en una línea…- **Es la tercera vez que hablamos y ya actúas como si me conocieras desde hace años…**

**- Es que nos conocemos hace mucho –** me miró un momento y regresó la vista al cielo **– No pretendía insultarte…- **se levantó y le observé en silencio mientras se sacudía la parte trasera del yukata **- ¿Damos un paseo?-** como no contestaba, hizo una pequeña aclaración **– No deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho mas** – barrió con la mirada el entorno y me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Las parejas empezaban a ponerse demasiado cariñosas**…- No me gusta molestar…**

**- Bien ¿Y entonces, donde vamos, a tu casa o a la mía? –** Me miró levantando una ceja por lo inusual de mi pregunta **– me gustaría saber que dirección tomar…. Para el paseo… ya sabes…-** Abrió mucho los ojos y después curvó los labios en una sonrisa… otra vez la misma preciosa sonrisa que me dejaba la mente en blanco… Mi rostro escondido no fue un problema para darme cuenta de que, definitivamente,

acababa de demostrarle que era idiota…

**- Me da igual, pero si tengo que elegir… prefiero estar en territorio enemigo-** Otra vez esa mueca de felicidad… descubrí en ese instante que era, sin lugar a dudas, su arma mas devastadora…

Caminamos lentamente por las abarrotadas calles de la aldea, disfrutando del clima y de los últimos vestigios de la fiesta. Me sentí bien a su lado, tranquilo, relajado… Hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y para ser sinceros, no tengo la menor idea de que… No le estaba escuchando, solo analizaba sus labios y gestos, tan diferentes dependiendo de lo que decía… Tan ensimismado estaba en mi propia fantasía, que tardé un rato en darme cuenta que nos habíamos parado y que él, se había callado de repente. Cuestioné con la mirada el motivo de nuestra detención, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente cuando señaló hacia un sitio, que miré inmediatamente….

**- Hemos llegado –** pensé que se marcharía y me dio un poco de pena. No podía estar mas equivocado**…- ¿Me invitas a pasar y nos tomamos la penúltima en tu casa?**

Estaba más que claro. Los planetas se habían alineado para hacerme ganar un montón de pasta. Con el objetivo en mi terreno, debía ser muy torpe para no ganar la apuesta…

Se comportaba como un conejito ante una manada de lobos, y él ignorante ante los propósitos que me movían a ser tan amable…Definitivamente, los dioses me sonreían.

Las llaves se me cayeron un par de veces al suelo, por los nervios… Si, Hatake Kakashi estaba nervioso; ni yo mismo me lo podía creer.

Pasó tímidamente al interior y se sentó en el sofá del salón después de inspeccionar la estancia disimuladamente. Solo le faltó pasar un dedo por alguna de las estanterías para confirmarme que él también estaba nervioso…

Me excusé diciendo que acababa de volver de una larga misión. Se limitó a sonreírme de nuevo y juro por todos los hokages, que si no me llego a apoyar en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, esa sonrisa me mata… Mis rodillas temblaban al punto que si no me recargo, pierdo el equilibrio…

Abrí la nevera solo para certificar, que efectivamente, no había nada.

**- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?-** señalé al estante que había sobre la nevera.

**- Me da igual, lo que sea** – ni siquiera alzó la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo…

**- Tendrá que ser sin hielo… ya te he dicho que acabo de volver de misión y tengo la despensa bajo mínimos**

**- No me importa –** dejó la lectura a un lado y volvió a fulminarme con una de sus sonrisas **– Trae lo que sea…**

Bien, vale, de acuerdo. Aquí había algo que no cuadraba…

Puse a trabajar a mi cerebro todo lo que me daba de sí en semejante situación…

Lo único que teníamos en común Iruka y yo eran los chicos… Ahora bien, estaba en mi casa, sentado en mi sofá, con un yukata de lo mas erótico que al cruzar las piernas me mostraba el muslo y…¡¡Madre mía que vistas! Tranquilo Kakashi, tú relájate... ¡¡A ti te gustan las muje…!

**- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –** Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que al final, Iruka se había personado en la cocina.

Y ahí estaba yo, con la botella en una mano y dos vasos en la otra mirándole como si fuera lo más alucinante que había visto en mi vida…

Al ver que yo no me movía, me liberó de la carga y llenó los vasos por mí, ofreciéndome uno… lo único que hice fue levantar una ceja y mirar el contenido como si fuera la solución de algún enigma de la humanidad.

El joven sensei me miró extrañado y bebió de un sorbo el infernal líquido. No estaba acostumbrado y lo dejó patente cuando le asalto un ataque de tos tras la ingesta. Sonreí y me dedicó una mirada asesina con toda la razón. El pobre ahogándose y yo, en lugar de ayudarle, me meaba de la risa…

Le pasé la mano por la espalda y le di un par de palmaditas mientras me disculpaba.

La culpa era suya, me dijo que le trajese lo que fuera ¿No?... Aunque bien mirado, me acababa de dar una idea genial. Solo tenía que emborracharle y quitarle la prueba de la apuesta… Al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada y yo no tendría que… Lo cierto es que podría engatusarle con un par de técnicas, pero algo me decía, que ese sensei se merecía algo más de respeto por mi parte…

Valeeeeeee, seamos sinceros… Ese maestrillo me estaba poniendo a cien, y no era la primera vez que me pasaba… además, el hecho de que me saludara solo a mí en los fuegos y de que se sonrojara al llegar a mi casa…Me moría de ganas por tirármelo allí mismo, pero no…

De nuevo comprobé lo equivocado que estaba cuando me quitó el vaso y lo depositó en la encimera. Seguí su mano con la vista y volví a su cara lentamente. Otra de sus sonrisas me dejó más tieso que un palo. Se aprovechó de mi estado y se acercó. Lo que pasó después es todo un misterio. No sé por que lo permití, pero mi mascara descansaba en mi barbilla y su lengua trataba de abrirse paso en mis labios. Me estaba besando y yo estaba dejándome…Demasiado bonito para ser cierto…

Llevó mis manos a su cintura y después me rodeó el cuello con las suyas. Me uní al beso, tratando de llevar la voz cantante, al fin y al cabo, el que tenía que seducir era yo ¿No?

Nos movimos con el ajetreo del beso, hasta que mi trasero hizo tope con el borde de la encimera… O le paraba o acabamos haciéndolo allí mismo…¡¡¡Qué demonios!

Deslizó las manos desde mi cuello hasta la cremallera del chaleco y me desprendió de él sin romper el trabajo labial. Agarró la camiseta y de un tirón la sacó del pantalón y empezó una tortuosa caricia desde mi estómago hasta mis pezones… ¿Pararle? ¿Había pensado yo eso?

La prenda se esfumó en una pausa que nos tomamos para tomar aire, junto con mi bandana y la mascara, que se engancharon en el cuello de la camiseta. Bajó las manos por mis costados y las puso en los muslos, por debajo de mi trasero. Tiró hacía arriba y hacia fuera, sentándome en la superficie con la que estaba chocando y situando mis piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miré a un lado mientras el joven sensei se recreaba en mi estómago con sus besos solo para descubrir, que mi chaleco había tirado uno de los vasos y la tela absorbía el líquido… Genial, mañana apestaré a borracho…

Desabrochó hábilmente mi pantalón y abrió lo justo y necesario para mostrarme en todo mi esplendor. Continuó su descenso hasta la parte ahora liberada, y giré la cabeza para mirarle, pero no pude. En el momento en el que hizo contacto con la sensible piel, mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. No era la primera vez que alguien me hacía eso, pero si que era la primera en la que sentía que iba a explotar…

Las sensaciones me embargaban plenamente… El roce de sus dientes, el calor de su lengua, las suaves caricias de su pelo en mi vientre en cada bajada…

Conseguí a duras penas poder mirarle. Durante un instante, siguió con su labor ajeno a mi mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos, sin dejar de lamer mi sexo. Lo sacó de la boca, pero no se alejó, al contrario, pasó la lengua por la punta mientras me miraba fijamente. Con esa erótica mirada, consiguió que la única sangre que llegara a mi cerebro fuese la destinada a la parte del órgano que se ocupaba del mecanismo del placer. Incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran sus caricias, me rendí. Su cabeza oscilaba arriba y abajo en una danza tortuosa y sensual…No podría aguantar mucho más…

Consideré que no era justo que yo fuera el único beneficiado, y traté de hacérselo saber… Tarea difícil cuando lo que sale de mi garganta son gemidos en lugar de palabras…

Estoy a punto, lo noto, lo sé. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos con la intención de detenerle. Aminora la presión y la velocidad, dándome un respiro, pero no se detiene…

**- N-no…ahh…puedo aguantar más…ahh –** Cuando consigo hablar me sale algo tan penoso.

**- No importa –** me sonríe de nuevo y me apuñala el alma con esos preciosos ojos. Me rindo, tú ganas…

Vuelve a la carga, con más ímpetu, logrando al fin mi tan ansiado clímax.

Su nariz roza mi vientre y entre los jadeos consigo escuchar como traga.

Se queda quieto, unos momentos, hasta que mi sexo pierde su dureza y entonces me abandona. Se aleja de mi cuerpo y siento como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del alma… Le miro mientras recupero el aliento, sin moverme del sitio. Se sube el Yukata, posa las manos en sus caderas y se agacha. Arruga el trozo de tela blanca entre sus manos y me lo mete en el bolsillo del pantalón, le miro confuso y me lo aclara inmediatamente…

**- Lo necesitarás para ganar tu apuesta-** de nuevo esa sonrisa matadora.

Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la salida ¿Va a marcharse así?

**- Es-espera –** ladea la cabeza dándome la espalda **- ¿Por qué… tu…por que has**

**- ¿Hecho esto?-** acaba mi frase y solo afirmo mientras guardo mis vergüenzas en su anterior escondite **– Que no sea jounin no significa que sea idiota y mucho menos sordo, Kakashi sensei.**

Me sonrojo de vergüenza ¿Nos había oído? Entonces… ¿Lo que acababa de pasar…?

**- Verás, entre la academia, el archivo y la adjudicación de misiones, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como parece –** se giró del todo y se puso frente a mi **– y no tengo la suerte de hacer misiones fuera de la aldea como vosotros, a si que mis oportunidades para ligar con alguien son bastante limitadas, por no decir escasas –** alcé una ceja. Ese Chuunin me había vencido en todos los terrenos **– Digamos que ha sido mi manera de darte las gracias por querer acostarte conmigo, aunque fuera por dinero –** su rostro se volvió sombrío y triste **– Ni en mis mejores sueños alguien tan guapo como tu se fijaría en alguien…como yo –** abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero yo tenía que impedírselo a toda costa… Mi gesto fue malinterpretado al instante…

**- Guárdate las amenazas, no le diré a nadie lo que ha pasado –** me dio la espalda – **Espero que gastes el dinero en algo productivo y…-** me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta definitivamente y una última frase que me obligó a sonreír a mi también **–… gracias por la bebida. Adiós.**

Me quedé congelado mirando como se cerraba la puerta, incapaz de detenerle. Tenía que haberle dicho como me sentía, que sí, que al principio fue por la estúpida apuesta, pero que ahora deseaba conocerle más, que se quedara a mi lado, que se quedara conmigo… ¿Podría ser, que yo, me estuviese enamorando? Nooo, eso era imposible, ¿O no?

Me acosté en la cama, con pantalón y todo, y saqué del bolsillo lo que Iruka me había metido. Levanté una ceja al descubrir con algo de sorpresa, que eran sus boxers.

Volví a guardarlos donde estaban y cerré los ojos, incapaz de quitarme de la cabeza sus miradas, sus caricias, su manera de hablarme… Todo lo suyo me aturdía por completo y recordé que me había dicho que nos conocíamos hacía tiempo. Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar cuando… y di con ello. Me senté de golpe en la cama abrumado por mi propio descubrimiento. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? Mi primer beso fue suyo. Éramos unos mocosos con mucha curiosidad y las hormonas en pie de guerra. Recordé que me preguntó que me había parecido el beso y que yo le dije que no lo sabía, solo para volver a besarle… Ahora, aquella experiencia era tan nítida… Con una sonrisa me dormí, esperando que él también se hubiese acordado de lo mismo y que su comentario viniera de aquella vivencia pasada…

Horas después desperté de una manera un tanto atípica. "Alguien" aporreaba la puerta con todas sus ganas. Llegué hasta la entrada arrastrando los pies y una sonriente Kurenai me sacó literalmente a empujones de mi casa. Ya era mediodía, me había dormido y todos me esperaban para conocer el resultado de la apuesta.

**- ¿Y bien? –** Genma preguntó con cierto retintín **- ¿Al final cayó el bomboncito del vestido rojo? Je j eje, no te quejarás, elegimos una chica guapísima…**

Miré a Kurenai cuestionando la información que me acababa de llegar y ella se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisilla maliciosa ¿Vestido rojo? ¿Chica guapísima? ¿CHICAAAAA?

Con la mano en el pantalón, apreté la pequeña prenda incapaz de pensar algo coherente que decir, mientras el resto del grupo me miraba atentamente. La jounin se puso frente a mí y me susurró de nuevo:

**- Me confesó que le gustabas y no pude evitarlo. Te ayudará a sentar la cabeza, pero por favor, no le hagas daño. Iruka es alguien a quien quiero mucho.**

Mi ojo visible reveló que yo también sentía algo demasiado fuerte hacia el joven sensei como para pasar desapercibido para Kurenai.

**- Enhorabuena, Kakashi –** La mujer me dio un beso en la mejilla y me palmeó el trasero- Está en la academia, si te das prisa, podrás sincerarte. Por una vez en tu vida, no llegues tarde a una cita importante.

Asentí y me dispuse a salir pitando, Gai me paró.

**- Un momento, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –** Todos apoyaron al escandaloso profesor de dudoso gusto – **Yo he traído mi dinero, enseña la prueba.**

Me bajé la bandana hasta el cuello y deslicé la mascara hasta la barbilla, sonriendo al grupo que me miraba con los ojos como platos.

**- Eso quiere decir que no lo conseguiste, mi tan ansiado rival –** otro de sus gestos teatreros- **Yo tenía razón, J aja jaja, te estás haciendo viejo…**

**- Al contrario, Gai sensei –** Kurenai, alzó la voz consiguiendo la atención de todos – **Ha conseguido algo mucho mas valioso que el dinero, ¿Verdad? –** Asentí mientras los demás no entendían ni jota **- ¿A que esperas? ¡¡Vamos!**

Corrí como un demonio hasta la academia, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por la velocidad que alcanzaba a cada paso. Ni siquiera cuando mi vida estaba en peligro me había empleado tanto…Quizá era que, mi encuentro con Iruka era cuestión de vida o muerte para mi… No sabía que iba a decir ni como iba a recibirme él. Demasiadas incógnitas teniendo en cuenta que me había despertado hacía apenas unos minutos.

Divisé el edificio, pero no entré, en su lugar, me subí al muro que delimitaba el patio de recreo y pasee mi mirada buscándole. No tardé mucho en dar con él. Estaba sentado en el columpio del árbol, con la mirada perdida. Me tomé un tiempo para observarle y me di cuenta de lo diferente que me parecía al Iruka de la noche anterior. Vestido con mi misma ropa, emanaba de él una sensación de dulzura y dureza a partes iguales. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza y se me aceleró el corazón al creer que me había visto. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Miraba en mi misma dirección pero no me veía. Tenía que decírselo y tenía que hacerlo ya, por que los niños empezaban a reunirse en las puertas. El recreo terminaría pronto…

Bajé de un salto y me posicioné frente a él. Me miró sorprendido y su expresión me encantó. Quería decirle muchas cosas y no sabía como empezar. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le dejé. Le agarré de la muñeca y le arranqué del columpio de un tirón. Pensé rápidamente hacia donde ir, y él pareció comprender lo que pretendía al instante. Me guió por el interior de la escuela hasta lo que parecía un despacho. Estábamos de pie en mitad de la habitación, en silencio y fue cuando me di cuenta de que aún no le había soltado. Me disculpé y sonreí. De nuevo el silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Me miraba fijamente, dándome tiempo, pero a la vez ansioso por escucharme, sus ojos hablaban por él.

**- ¿Yo te gusto? –** Menuda pregunta mas tonta teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre nosotros, suspiré **– No contestes, es evidente que si…**

**- ¿Kurenai te lo ha contado?-** Uff, no me esperaba que saliese por ahí, pero tenía clara la respuesta…

**- Me ha pedido que no te hiciera daño por que te quiere mucho –** agachó la cabeza avergonzado y me permití poner un dedo en su barbilla para que me mirase **– y yo, creo que también, pero no te confundas, no lo hago por dinero ni por nada raro –** su mirada asesina me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

**- ¿Entonces? –** Quería que confesara, se lo noté en el tono que usó **- ¿Tu quieres?**

**- Si –** Me dedicó otra de sus sonrisas dulces, aliviado y agradecido por mi respuesta afirmativa.

**- Solo me gustaría pedirte algo –** su sonrisa se esfumó mutando en una expresión gélida y desafiante.

**- Lo que quieras –** la cara que ponía no era como para negarse

**- Nada de apuestas absurdas, ¿Entendido?**

**- Por supuesto –** y de nuevo nos besamos, solo que esta vez, sin dudas, remordimientos, ni como él había dicho, absurdas apuestas…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bien, se acabó lo que se daba…

Espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

**Shiga san**


End file.
